


Weight

by Reddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A lot of OTP nonsense, Bad Jokes, Bribing with Candy, Canon Divergence, Chubby Megatron, Feeding, Fluff, Groping Squishy Things, Insecticon death, Insecticons - Freeform, Just overall Ridiculousness, M/M, Optimus Prime finding out something new about himself, Scraplets (Transformers), Spark Sexual Interfacing later on, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, binge eating, dieting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Energon should have come with a warning label. </p><p>(In case someone missed it from the title and warnings, this is a chub!fic, and now has an actual plot! Tags will be added as the story goes on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Weight（体重问题）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361111) by [Shankspeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare)



> It has been a long time, (three years I think?) since I have sat down and taken a story seriously. 
> 
> This is not one of those stories. 
> 
> This is going to be shameless and completely ridiculous. I am putting more work into it than I probably should be, but hey, I hope you guys enjoy this fucked up shit. :D
> 
> Warnings: sticky, chubby robots (or robot), feeding, binge eating, bad jokes, dieting, bribing with candy, canon divergence, Optimus Prime finding out something new about himself, groping squishy things, fat jokes and just over all ridiculousness.

Optimus Prime hadn’t given Megatron’s body any thought since he had been Orion Pax- the Archivist had been smitten by the broad shoulders, nicely rounded chest, thick thighs...

The Prime shifted, uncomfortable. The point was, the Warlord hadn’t changed his appearance for Optimus _to_ consciously think about the way his enemy looked. Mostly.

Perhaps it had been because Megatron had been away for a few years, or maybe it was the way the lighting was hitting Megatron's plating- but either way, Megatron looked…

…bigger.

The deep, vibrant color of his protoform made it all the easier to see the mesh bulging between silver plating. _Straining_ silver plating at that. The Decepticon had kept his over all shape, it was just… _thicker_ in places. Optimus stared at Megatron’s middle, not quite sure how he felt about the extra mass.

_Definitely not the lighting._

He decided to simply ignore it when narrowed crimson optics met his.

“Prime,” Megatron sneered, his hands hanging at his sides. He somehow always managed to make the casual stance commanding. “Have you missed me?”

They weren’t quite close enough for Optimus to get a _good_ read on Megatron’s EM field, but he could tell the mech was keeping it close to himself, which was peculiar. Megatron usually used it almost like a weapon, using bursts of extreme bouts of emotions - usually rage or unbridled, although _twisted_ , joy - to stun his opponent long enough to force a physical advantage. Optimus had been the victim of said attacks for so long he had anticipated and, predictably, found ways to ignore Megatron’s pulsing, strong field. But now that his enemy was hiding it, keeping it tucked close to his plating, Optimus found himself thrown for a loop. Again.

It was a wonder the Prime hadn’t suffered, along with his many, many other injuries inflicted upon him by the one time gladiator, whiplash from Megatron’s volatility. Of course, the queerness of the situation, probably, had a lot to do with Megatron’s…changed appearance.

Optimus was suddenly at a loss for words, and so left Megatron’s question unanswered. He kept his gaze as steady as ever though, and hoped that the other would mistake his silence for anger. But Megatron was sensitive when it came to his arch enemy’s reactions, even with his own field tucked neatly near his armor, and Optimus braced himself when he saw that maw clench with a hateful snap.

“Not in the mood for talking, are we? Fine,” Megatron said as he released the sword built into his arm. “We’ll _cut_ right to the chase, then.”

The joke was heard, logged away with the rest of them, and Optimus Prime charged, his own blade appearing.

They clashed with a loud, screeching sound. Optimus took in Megatron’s larger form, finding himself dangerously distracted by the…changes. Really, Optimus never really had a taste for purple, but the sight of it protruding through tight plating, soft and warm to the touch (probably), easily massaged and kneaded between his hands-

He felt his cooling fans _kick_ on.

With a grunt, he managed to push Megatron back. Optimus felt disturbed by the sudden lapse, but didn’t have time to think too much about it. He had to collect himself; Megatron was no _light weight_.

Optimus paused, a strange urge bubbling up his throat. Before he could process it, or even control himself, he _laughed._ Optimus Prime _laughed._ Not only that, he had made a _joke_. He stopped, however, when Megatron’s field slammed into him, all angry and biting. Optimus lifted his head, remembering where he was and what he was doing.

“Optimus Prime laughing?” Megatron said, trying to sound amused but doing a terrible job of it. Optimus could hear laced in the words a distinct sort of frustration. “May I ask what’s so funny, Prime?”

Optimus glanced at the ground, gathering his thoughts. Not wanting to give Megatron any ideas, he answered quickly. “What use do you have for Dark Energon?” Yes, because changing topics wouldn’t give Megatron _any_ ideas. Optimus kept tense, waiting for a blow, physical or otherwise, while waiting for a response. Megatron, while sometimes rash, was not stupid by any means of the word.

“Unicron’s life blood is power, Prime,” he answered. “Unless you’re weak enough to fall to it’s…effects.” The sneer had returned, and Optimus allowed himself to relax just a tiny bit at the expression; Megatron was going to ignore the sudden change of focus it would seem. Which only added to the queerness of they way Megatron was acting. If Optimus didn’t know any better, he would say his enemy was _self-conscious_ about his appearance.

To his complete shock and horror, Optimus had to fight to keep his fans from kicking on again.

“You will learn the full extent of it’s power soon enough.” Now Megatron was just flat out grinning, his field bursting into life. Optimus, proud of himself for it, stood his ground, allowing wave after wave of hatred to wash over him. His own field did crackle slightly, but he kept it tight. No need in letting Megatron know he was fighting arousal.

He transformed his arm, aiming his gun at Megatron’s chest. “I cannot allow you to use Dark Energon on this planet, Megatron. The humans-”

“That will be the last of their problems.” Megatron suddenly fired his cannon, and Optimus barely dodged a blast to his middle. He heard the sound of jet engines before having the chance to look back up. “I have no time to play with you now, Prime.” The Decepticon was hovering in the air a few feet above Optimus's head. “But I do look forward to our next encounter.”

And with that he flew off, his engines roaring. Optimus stood to his full height, staring after his enemy. He should have been concerned with what Megatron had planned with Dark Energon, the dangerous substance harmful enough on it’s own, and he hadn’t a clue what Megatron was planning with it, but…

All he could _think_ about was how he had regretted not getting a good view of Megatron's aft.

As if to add insult to injury, his cooling fans sputtered back to life at that line of thought and he groaned, covering his face with his hand. _Oh Primus take him._

He gave himself a moment to calm his systems down before opening a comm. line to base. “Ratchet, I require a ground bridge.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the madness continues.
> 
> Thank you everyone who's reading this. It's such an odd concept, robots gaining weight, but I just can't shake it and I finally had to write something. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Knockout sometimes wished he had been a space bridge technician instead of a doctor on days like this. Megatron was seated in the medical bay, imposing as ever, but…

…he had gained weight.

Noticeably so- Knockout allowed his optics to roam over the soft lines of his leader’s once trim waist line. It wasn’t really that bad, though. His armor was ill-fitting now, and perhaps his cooling fans worked a little harder than they had to before, but besides that, it wasn’t a real health risk.

If not for the fact that the substance _causing_ their leader’s growing dimensions was, in fact, a health risk in and of _itself._ Not much was known about Dark Energon, only that it was the supposed life blood of Unicron himself, and that it was potent as the Pit. Knockout personally didn’t believe the matter was actually the so-called Destroyer’s blood but what did he, a simple, but _good looking,_ medic know?

Megatron had set out to deep, deep space without so much as a call three Earth years ago. He had returned, without warning _much_ to Starscream’s complete dismay, with a huge, raw chunk of the dark material. It didn’t’ take a medic to come to the conclusion it was harmful- hell, Megatron himself said it was toxic, with a grin of course, and then rammed a shard of it into his very spark.

Knockout wasn’t really all that surprised by the act when he heard about it, considering who their lord and master was. What Megatron had planned for the Dark Energon was beyond Knockout; he wasn’t told a thing, being the ship’s CMO and dealing with matters of the fixing sort. Well, mostly.

Anyway, Megatron had had the shard inside him for a good two and a half weeks, and the effects of the Dark Energon were not…completely expected. Megatron had been as stately as ever, of course, with no change to his demeanor in the slightest. Come to think of it, no one said a thing about his very _sudden_ physical change. Well, to his face, anyway. He’d had to know about the crew talking about his expanding girth. Knockout had had a good laugh at his leader’s expense with Starscream.

It wasn’t right, and on some level he knew Soundwave was recording every slagging thing they had uttered, but the Decepticon Air Commander had been _so_ upset about their leader’s sudden return, and, well, Starscream wasn’t known for being all that nice. It was hard not to laugh at the venomous tone and the seeker’s hearty chuckle at a few fat jokes.

Knockout had eventually, after gaining some courage (Soundwave had forced him), done tests on a sample of Dark Energon, finding what he had expected; it was bad for you. But apparently, and he had deducted this by observing his leader, another side effect had been an increased appetite. He supposed it made sense; Unicron was known to occasionally eat entire planets. The connection had made him laugh when he first thought of it, remembering a joke Starscream had spat out, but now, staring at the ill-tempered, large mech that was Megatron-

Well, it isn't quite as funny, he guessed. Speaking of Megatron…

The mech was staring at Knockout, expressive optics narrowed. Knockout took that as a hint to get this over with.

“The Dark Energon running through your systems is what’s, ah, causing this…reaction.” Megatron growled, and Knockout jumped, the large mech’s field _poisonous._

“What do you mean by reaction?” Oh slag someone shoot him now- Knockout was going to have to tell Megatron he was fat? Surely he had noticed it for himself! (It wasn’t exactly hard to miss.)

“My lord, surely you’ve noticed some physical changes to your form..?” Knockout waited for the sound of a fusion cannon warming up, and squeezed his optics shut. So much for trying out that new wax he had just _acquired_ from that human automobile shop…

Fifteen seconds passed, then thirty seconds, then a whole minute, and Knockout opened his optics. The sight he was met almost made him wish Megatron had just shot him. Megatron was staring down at himself, his hands gently resting on his thighs. He was idly stroking the swollen mesh poking out from the gaps in the armor there, seemingly deep in thought. His EM field was pulled in close, adding to the strangeness of the reaction. Knockout found the image…disturbingly out of character. With a small burst of static, he cleared his vocalizer and looked for something to hold and physically fool with. Nervousness was a weakness of his, and having something to hold made it easier to hide.

“Continued use of Dark Energon will, undoubtedly, cause further weight gain. Also,” and Knockout grabbed a medical scanner, the bright little screen easier to look at than Megatron’s intimidating face plate. “The substance is corroding your spark chamber, weakening energon lines-”

“I did not spend the last three years searching for something I cannot _use.”_  Megatron’s anger resurfaced, and Knockout took a step back. He felt the intensely fuming, and _frustrated_ field, saw the rigid angle of his leader’s shoulders, and wanted to run for it. But he couldn’t. He was the slagging medic.

“Intake of any more Dark Energon will kill you, my lord.” Knockout gripped the scanner as if his life depended on it. He was surprised at how calm he had managed to keep his voice. “It wasn’t meant as a fuel source-”

“I slagging _know_ that,” Megatron spat, standing. He slammed his fist against the berth, jerking his head to the side and staring at the far wall. He grew silent after that, and Knockout set the scanner back down.

Yup. Definitely should have been a space bridge technician- a space bridge technician wouldn’t have to tell Megatron, Emperor of All That Was Bad and Destroyed Things Because He Slagging Could and Because He Felt Like It, that he would have to go on a diet.

* * *

 

_Fifteen rotational cycles._

It had been _fifteen days_ since Megatron had started his diet, and he was not happy. The Dark Energon had been removed, and he had been put on strict rationing.

 _Strict_ as in Soundwave was watching his every move every second of the day. What was worse, and it angered him to his very _core,_ was that the diet wasn't working. It was getting tiresome- but what was more disturbing was the fact that Megatron still had such a strong appetite.

He had, begrudgingly, agreed to have the dark matter removed from his body, but apparently the damage had been done. He was constantly hungry, and hated it. He was not so weak as to be controlled by his body!

What was more, he had had to revise his plans for raising an entire army via control of Dark Energon. It stung, that he had to give up due to his body’s weakness. He would find a way to get his army, by damn. But right now he was faced with a different problem.

The urge to down as much energon as his body could take was…unsettling. Knockout had said that the longer he went without Dark Energon, coupled with his diet, the urges would eventually disappear. Of course, that was only speculation. Megatron had never given Knockout much credit; the little so-called medic hadn’t earned it.

But Megatron guessed he was being a tad bit…unfair. Something had to be done. He hadn’t really given himself the time to study his frame and it’s changes- it had happened so fast, after all- but if Soundwave had grown concerned, it wasn’t something to brush off.

…To be honest, and he had admitted this to himself and himself _only,_ he was hoping the problem would go away if ignored. It was such an odd problem, it almost went unnoticed (by himself anyway).

He had sat in the privacy of his personal quarters, when he had nothing too pressing to attend to, and examined himself. What he saw made him look away, his first reaction a growl. It was…embarrassing. Megatron had rarely ever felt ashamed of _anything._ His nature wasn’t to shy away from _anything,_ especially since he had earned, sometimes at the expense of energon and limbs, what he wanted. Shame had no place in the Decepticon ranks.

But this was different. He hadn’t wanted this, and it was just…it had been unexpected. Even still, he hated how white hot humiliation pulsed through his processor. It had no place in Megatron’s mind. But it was there, as he poked and prodded his own, now almost alien form.

Megatron hadn’t realized how much energon he had been consuming. It had apparently exceeded his secondary fuel tank at some point, going for any other way to store the extra energy. The usual reaction the body had was to expel the excess by purging, or even causing a charge. Apparently the Dark Energon had something to do with the lack of normal excess energy discharge, and Megatron found his anger returning, cutting through his odd, and foreign, feelings of ranging mortification. It quickly dispelled though; he had nothing to really focus his anger on save for himself.

He had flared his armor, optics widening at how his now noticeable protoform had spilled out, forming into a soft curve at his midsection. Megatron had let out a sigh of relief at the absence of _pressure_ , not even having realized that his armor was causing him discomfort. He had gently rubbed it, feeling indentations where the armor had been so tightly pushing into the soft mesh.

He looked down to his thighs, placing gentle claws over the plush there- Megatron had quickly retightened his armor with a growl. He didn’t even want _know_ what his backside looked like…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it continues!
> 
> This is slowly turning into something longer than it has any right to be...*grumbles*
> 
> Thanks you guys for reading!!

The staring was getting aggravating.

Megatron had ignored it up until he heard Starscream snicker behind him. He had…over-reacted perhaps, but after slamming the seeker into the wall and throwing him off the command deck, no one else openly stared at him.

Megatron was almost proud of Starscream for returning, wings drooped low, quietly going back to his appointed tasks without so much as a glance in his direction. He hated to admit it, but he felt a little better after the bout of violence. Not a lot better, but it made the day bearable.

Until he returned to his quarters, where he would sit alone and stare at his frame, gently touching and taking it all in. The diet still didn’t seem to be working, and he was feeling…distressed. And on top of that, he was still _hungry._ It was maddening and insistent and he wanted to tear something apart-

He felt a spark of hope; maybe a good session in the training room would do him good. Megatron had a lot of pent up frustration, and physical exertion always did his psyche a world of good. Tightening his armor back close to his swollen mesh, he headed for the training area.

Only to receive a ping, and upon further review found and opened a message from Soundwave informing him that the Autobots had been spotted at one of the larger energon deposits. With a grin, he changed course for the command deck. Beating the scrap out of Optimus Prime and his Autobots would put him in a fine mood indeed.

Unbeknownst to the Decepticon leader, a collective sigh could be heard aboard the Nemesis upon his departure.  

* * *

 

Everything had been going smoothly enough, considering the circumstances-

Until Megatron arrived. Optimus Prime took a moment to collect himself, to take in everyone’s position.

“Optimus,” Megatron greeted, his grin and eager EM field intimidating as ever. “Were you _trying_ to get my attention?”

Optimus frowned behind his mask, thinking of the human children. Their presence was new, and while he knew it was going to be a new challenge for his team, he hadn’t anticipated this.

The young female, Miko, had opened the ground bridge while he and his team had been observing how big a mining operation the Decepticons had on this location. Optimus had no idea how she had managed it, or how they had allowed her to get so far as to alert every Vehicon in the area before they arrived, but she had done it.

Luckily she was safely back at base with Ratchet.

Now they were fighting off hoards of Decepticons- calling for a bridge out was not an option. There were simply too many enemies to even attempt an escape.

 _“Great,”_ Optimus heard Arcee groan as she looked at the Decepticon leader. “Like we didn’t have a _big_ enough problem.”

Optimus tried, really, _really_ tried not to make a joke out of the motorcycle’s statement, but-

He laughed. _Again?_

Arcee looked at him, confusion evident on her face. Optimus ignored her, straightening as he looked at Megatron.

Megatron furrowed his eyebrows at the chuckle, but seemed to shake it off as he approached, all commanding and elegant for his larger form. “Is your team so desperate for energon that you’ve resorted to suicide tactics?”

Optimus looked Megatron over, biting his glossa as to not say anything…untactful (because there _was_ a fat joke to be made somewhere out of the other’s words). He settled on lowering his stance into a defensive position. He remained silent, not trusting his glitching processor. Megatron’s field crackled, bristling with frustration. Optimus steeled himself, keeping his own field close to his body.

And then they fought.

Megatron was in top form, despite his altered appearance, and Optimus was having a hard time keeping up. Clearly the Decepticon had been waiting for a chance to blow off some steam; Optimus could tell the difference between a “normal” fight and when Megatron had been waiting for a good challenge. Optimus grunted when he was thrown to the ground, and he heard Arcee and Bulkhead yell something out behind him. Megatron slammed his large pede on his chest, pushing down. Optimus’s windshields were cracking, and he made another low, distressed sound.

 _“Weak.”_ Megatron aimed his cannon at his fallen enemy’s head, grinning viciously. “I suppose you’ve grown even _softer_ than before, Prime.”

Optimus Prime had been described as stoic, silent, sometimes even so far as _cold_ (even if it was as far from the truth as it could possibly be); it was difficult for him to show any sort of emotion most of the time. Jokes were usually lost on him, and while he felt bad for not laughing, he just couldn't make himself form a reaction. Perhaps he had become _battle hardened,_ a term he had heard older mechs use many times.

His lack of reaction, of emotion, had gone so far as to have even caused rifts between him and a few of his fellow Autobots. But a joke was _right there._ An awful, petty joke could be made, and he knew it. And Optimus, not understanding why, took his shot.

“I am not the only one who has grown _soft,_ Megatron,” he said as his optics moved to Megatron's middle.

Optimus was _stunned_ at himself.

It took Megatron a moment- a moment occupied with the former gladiator looking extremely puzzled, then extremely heated- but he eventually understood it was a jab and snapped his mouth into a fierce snarl, his battle protocols warming his cannon.

“Did you _really_ just make a joke, Prime?” There was something distinctly off about the way Megatron had spat the question out and, as ridiculous as it was, Optimus suddenly felt awful. With his field pulling in tighter than how tightly his armor fit his enlarged frame, Megatron pushed his foot harder into the Prime, expression pure rage.

“Of all the-” Megatron stopped himself, jerking his head to the side as if dismissing that line of thought. With his cannon fully charged, he re-aimed, the charge snapping at Optimus’s EM field. Optimus waited for the scorching heat, but it never came. He heard a the sound of metal crashing into metal followed by a bellowing roar. He sat up, seeing Bulkhead standing above him. The Wrecker offered him a hand.

“Come on, we’ve cleared enough of them off to retreat.” Optimus heard the distinct sound of a ground bridge opening and he stood, following his team through it. He heard Megatron roar again, not chancing a look back. The portal closed, and he gave himself a moment to reflect on the incident.

Or, he would have, if it weren’t for Arcee walking straight to him with that same confused stare she had earlier- however now it was accompanied by a smirk, the expression odd, but easily understood.

She looked _proud._

“I’m not sure riling Megatron up was such a good idea, Optimus.”

Optimus groaned.

He was glitching, and his team thought it was _funny._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated this story every day so far, but updates will probably slow way down after this one. I don't know how long this thing's gonna be, but I know where I want it to go. Whether I can get it there or not is another story...ahem..
> 
> Soooo anyway here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. The super fun stuff starts next chapter. :)

The next time Optimus and Megatron met was a week later.

Megatron was clearly upset, his field _burning_ anyone close enough to him to feel it. Optimus had to step back from it's intensity. There had been an incident with a found relic, and apparently Megatron had donned it important enough for him to retrieve it himself.

It was not lost on Optimus that he had thought the same thing before heading out by _himself._

The relic was lying between them on the dry, rough ground. Optimus chanced a glance at it before returning to stare at Megatron. The Decepticon leader had not taken his optics off of Optimus, his bright optics blazing, his field tucked in.

"What, no laughing today, Prime?" He bit out. Optimus frowned, still feeling strangely guilty about their last encounter. He noticed Megatron was still...changed. His armor fit just as poorly, the mesh pushing through fitted armor-

"I would like to apologize for that, Megatron," he said loudly. He kept his optics, and voice, steady as he held his hands out, palms up. "It was...tasteless."

Megatron, apparently unmoved, held up his cannon and fired.

Optimus barely had time to dodge. He picked himself up quickly, however, and headed for the relic. Only to have Megatron's fist connect with his face mask. With a grunt, Optimus flew back and hit the ground hard. He felt his shoulder take most of the impact and groaned.

"Shall we see what this relic can do?" Megatron sounded as if he was in a better mood suddenly, and Optimus sat up. The relic was pointed at him and he transformed his hand into a gun, shooting at Megatron before he could fire the odd, un-weapon like shaped object.

Even with it’s innocent appearance, Optimus had no idea what the thing did, and he'd rather not be on the receiving end of it.

Megatron growled out as he was hit in the side. He began firing his weapon at Optimus again, but this time the Prime was prepared and quickly found himself face to face with Megatron. He retracted his blade, swinging it forward only to have it blocked by Megatron's own. The relic was dropped, Megatron using his other hand to grab Optimus's damaged shoulder and _jerked_  him forward. White hot pain shot through Optimus's arm and he gasped out, barely managing to keep Megatron's blade out of his neck.

Megatron laughed as he shoved Optimus back and away from him, going for the relic by his feet. "Not so funny today, am I?" Megatron's smirk didn't quite match the tone of his voice, and Optimus _noticed._

"Megatron, I meant no-"

"Shut it, Prime." Megatron's smirk was gone, his teeth gnashing together. "You're such an idiot, apologizing as if your words mean anything to me."

Optimus wanted to point out that he, and his words, were what had upset Megatron in the first place, but kept that to himself. The Decepticon seemed a bit off lately, and it was getting harder to deal with.

"I wonder what it does," Megatron said as he turned the relic over in his hand. His expression had gone from angry to almost genuine curiosity. The complete switch had Optimus somewhat caught off guard. Megatron had always been expressive, sometimes overly so, but it just seemed _different_ now.

Optimus held his gun up, shaking his bewilderment off. "I cannot allow you to take that relic."

Megatron smiled cruelly, his teeth gleaming in the glow of the setting sun. Eerie as it was, Optimus found himself transfixed. The soft lines of Megatron's form were perfectly outlined in the orange and reds of the sky, his wide hips, cocked to the side in that way of his, silhouetted in the same warm light...

Optimus suddenly shifted, _uncomfortably_ warm.

"I'd like to see you try and _take_ it."

_Oh Primus._

And Optimus was on Megatron in a matter of- no, not even seconds. _It was in the shutter of an optic._

Megatron made a very un-Megatron like noise as he was tackled to the ground, the object they were fighting over falling from his grasp and forgotten. He grabbed Optimus's shoulders, pushing with a growl. He tried using his larger frame to flip them over, but Optimus had anchored himself to where Megatron couldn't, and the warlord continued to growl. Optimus, not even sure if he could control himself at this point, grabbed Megatron't sides, squeezing the soft, warm and oh yes it was _soft_ and _warm_ just _like he had imagined_ -

"Optimus!" Megatron, in another very un-Megatron like moment, yelped as he was _grabbed._ His hands doubled their efforts in removing the Prime from his form. Optimus grunted as his face was knocked into by a sharp elbow, and he felt energon well up and drip down his face from the corner of his optic. He realized what he had done and froze, hands leaving Megatron's swollen mesh. Of course, now he couldn't simply remove himself completely- Megatron would _kill him_.

So he lay there on top of Megatron, trying to calm him down. "Megatron, stop- ah-" Optimus was punched in the face, and he eventually grabbed the other's hands, forcing them still. _"Megatron."_

Megatron tried bucking Optimus off, but that ended in failure. Optimus tried to ignore the growing heat in his body and caught Megatron with a fixed stare. “Megatron.”

_“Prime,”_ he spat back, field suddenly flaring outwards and causing Optimus to flinch back. Their energies snapped as they met, but Optimus somehow managed to keep his grip on Megatron tight, much to Megatron’s dismay. “Off, _now!”_

Megatron was thrashing wildly at this point, and Optimus, with some effort, calmed his own field, spreading it out and over the upset mech. He continued sending soothing, calm pulses until the other finally stopped trying to rip his arms off. Resigned, Megatron looked up with narrowed- and slightly worried?- optics.

“That was…inappropriate of me,” Optimus started. “I…” There was really nothing to say. He had _groped_ Megatron.

“Get off me, take the damn relic, and let me leave.” Megatron’s voice was quieter than usual; still biting and hateful but quiet. Optimus found it abnormally upsetting. He really needed to stop worrying about his enemy so much. He also needed to stop wanting to touch him inappropriately. Megatron continued to stare, waiting for Optimus to remove himself, and he realized he had, at some point, pressed his leg uncomfortably hard into the other’s middle-

So Optimus removed himself, slowly, and was surprised when he wasn’t punched, stabbed or shot after freeing Megatron.

The Decepticon stood, transformed and left in a deafening sound of jet engines.

Optimus grabbed the relic and left.

* * *

 

The relic had turned out to be an energon harvester.

Ratchet had, excitedly, told Optimus so. Energon was in such short supply, and the news was wonderful. Within a few days, enough energon had been collected to comfortably fuel the ground bridge, Ratchet’s equipment and even the Autobots.

Optimus knew he should have felt happier about the fact they wouldn‘t, at least for the time being, have to ration as strictly, that morale was high, that Ratchet was actually smiling-

But his thoughts were… _occupied_.

And it was causing a _fritz_ on his neural net. Luckily no one seemed to take too much notice; they were all too busy celebrating. Which meant Optimus did the only thing he could do at the moment:

He made candy.

By the time he was half way finished making the treats, he had realized what he had done and groaned, his hand covering his face. It was disturbing how much his processor had taken over, his twisted thoughts _controlling_ him-

His warped line of thinking had left him with a fairly large amount of candy, and while everyone was preoccupied with each other and the children, he had taken the treats into his room and allowed them to sit and finish setting there. Making energon into something sweet had been something he had learned from Alpha Trion, the old mech full of recipes from a time when Cybertronians could actually sit and enjoy something as decadent as candy. Optimus himself had tried it, finding out he really didn’t have a taste for sweets.

_But he was hoping Megatron would._

Optimus really should have his processor checked; these insistent thoughts were _not_ healthy. He should have given the treats to his Autobots, enjoying their reaction to his gift-

He didn’t though.

He put them in his subspace.

And waited.

Optimus hadn’t had to wait too long, however. His team had a knack for staying in trouble, so he found himself fighting a rather large group of enemies when Bulkhead and Bumblebee had run into a scouting group and called for backup. It was at an odd place to be scouting, almost as if the mechs were just…riding around.

It was odd, but he didn’t have time to think too much about it when they were shooting at him. Optimus hadn’t expected Megatron to show up, but he _did,_ and there was a standstill as every mech in the area stared at him.

Megatron didn’t seem too happy by the attention, and barked out orders for his troops to fall back. The drones scurried away, leaving the Autobots staring awkwardly at the Decepticon leader. His form hadn’t changed, still soft curves and bulging (now a little bit more of a bulge if the Prime was seeing that right) and Optimus found himself glad of it.

_Oh Primus take him._

The silence continued before Bulkhead cleared his vocalizer, glancing at his leader. “Uh, what’s going on..?”

Optimus had no idea. He stood straight, holding his arms to his sides. Megatron had his hands crossed over his massive chest, the pose usually intimidating, showing his frustration. Now though, it just looked as if he was _hiding_ behind himself.

“It is not like you to come to the rescue of mere foot soldiers, Megatron.” Optimus noticed a twitch in that massive frame but continued. “Why are you here?” Megatron stayed silent for another moment. He eventually sighed, his optics quickly darting between the three Autobots.

“I would like to speak with you alone, Prime.” Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead protested, at the same time, _loudly._ Megatron growled, but said nothing else. Optimus, without giving it any thought, nodded. His Autobots balked at him, unbelieving.

“I will speak with you in private, Megatron.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go- the candy will be utilized in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Optimus Prime had convinced his idiotic subordinates to leave, Megatron found himself not so sure this was a good idea.

When Megatron had returned to the _Nemesis_ after their last meeting, he had consumed so much energon that it had physically hurt, loosened his armor and fell onto his berth and slept for far longer than what was necessary.

The incident left his plating _tighter._

The behavior had disturbed him, and he had decided that if he was going to remain in his current state for any amount of time, and it seemed like he was, he was going to have to set Optimus straight.

“You are not to touch me inappropriately,” he had started the second the ground bridge portal had closed, leaving him and his enemy alone. “I don’t know what kind of sick joke you think you’re pulling, but it’s not-”

“I was not joking, Megatron.” Optimus sounded so _sincere._

Megatron didn’t believe a syllable out of his fragging mouth.

 _“Silence.”_ And Optimus shut his mouth.

So the Decepticon continued. “When I say _inappropriately,_ what I am referring to is squeezing from _here,”_ motions the top of his torso, sweeping down to his thighs, “to _here.”_ Optimus is just _staring_ and it’s aggravating and Megatron wants to punch him in his fucking face- “Prime, you’re not even listening!”

“But I am.” Optimus shifted, clearly uncomfortable, but stayed where he was. “I do not know what came over me, but it does not excuse the fact that…” He paused, and Megatron watched his face light up with an idea. Nervous, the former gladiator crossed his arms back over his chest. He quickly went on alert, however, when Optimus reached into his subspace- was he really going to fire at him?

“…I have candy.”

And then Optimus pulled out a container filled with what looked like… _was that really candy_?

Megatron felt his spark sink in horror and, to his complete revulsion, his processor perk up at the prospect of _feeding._ Megatron almost shot Optimus in his face.

But by the grace of some unknown force he controlled himself, instead narrowing his optics at the Prime. Optimus looked calm as ever, his battle mask still over his lower face and it drove Megatron crazy.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Was the only thing Megatron could muster enough control over himself to say. It was a loaded question, he knew, and he wasn’t expecting an answer, but-

Seriously? Candy? Had Optimus made it? Had Optimus made it _for_ him? For him to _eat?_ What, was he going to _feed_ it to him-

Optimus’s optics were dead set on Megatron, on his _body,_ all serious and blue and fraggit to the Pit and back, he _had_ made it for him! He had planned to…to…

 _“Oh,”_ Megatron huffed out, his body heating.

Optimus had, rather bravely, began stepping closer, pulling out a piece from the container and holding the brightly colored treat between his fingers. “If you would allow me?” Megatron hated how sure and confident the idiot sounded, like this wasn’t strange or fucking _wrong._

“Allow you to _what?”_ They both knew, good and well _what._ Optimus was close enough to touch now, and Megatron stiffened as his arms fell to his sides. He quickly regained his composure though, baring his teeth. Optimus had the processor to stop his approach.

“Megatron, please,” he murmured in that sinfully low voice of his- Megatron felt his body begin to shake with rage, his senses partially coming back to him. He didn’t know why he had allowed the earlier lapse to happen, but he would not let it happen again-

 _…But_ he had never tried candy before. The treat had been too expensive to make- a waste of energon for the lower class. The fact that Optimus even knew how to make it made the fuel in his lines burn with rage and blame.

Blame for a system he had destroyed a long time ago.

He should have just grabbed the candy and left.

Instead, Megatron grabbed Optimus’s hand, pulling him- and the candy- closer, opening his mouth. Optimus’s mask instantly retracted, showing a smile that made Megatron want to punch things. The candy was pressed into his mouth with such care that, if Megatron hadn’t known any better, Optimus had been _thinking_ about doing this, _preparing_ for it even. Megatron found the thought…confusing. However, the moment he closed his mouth around the treat he wasn’t thinking much of anything except how _good_ it was.

It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, the energon melting in his mouth and coating his glossa. He swallowed, opening his mouth when another was pressed against his face. He gave the Prime a warning look, but opened his mouth and grabbed the candy with his tongue. Megatron heard the other’s engine rev and he did his best to keep from feeling too embarrassed. Optimus was still smiling, that idiotically _gentle_ smile, and slowly moved his hand to the Decepticon’s side, pulling them closer together.

He heard Optimus make a soft, _low_ sound as their middles pressed together. Megatron could feel his protoform move against Optimus’s much firmer middle and, while Megatron didn’t ever truly panic, he did suffer a moment of slight…nervousness.

A sudden shame washed through him, and Megatron tried pulling back-

Only to be offered another treat. He opened his mouth, the sudden embarrassment suddenly forgotten as the wonderful sweetness filled his mouth. Megatron licked his teeth, staring into Optimus’s optics. The Prime’s optics had darkened significantly, and Megatron felt the hand at his side grab the soft mesh there, kneading it through warm fingers. It was slightly distressing _how…sensitive_ his protoform had become, and he should have put a stop to the touching, but another candy was pushed into his waiting mouth and he found he didn’t care.

Optimus continued feeding him the candy for a while, and before Megatron knew it the Prime had his thigh pressed firmly between his legs, his free hand on his lower back. Then the Autobot stopped, a look of concentration on his face as he stared at Megatron.

Megatron stared back, trying to seem as confident as ever, but it was hard when he was being handled. “What is it?” He snapped, finding the situation ridiculous and felt irritation from the fact that the candy had stopped. He tried to tell himself the only reason he was _allowing_ this to happen was because he wanted the sweets.

“Are you not full?” Optimus asked as he ran his hand over Megatron’s belly. Megatron’s first reaction was to punch the mech. But then he thought about it, and the answer was unsettling. He _was_ full, but his mind…told him otherwise.

Megatron growled, going to step back. “This is foolish-”

“What is causing,” and Optimus grabbed Megatron’s middle, carefully cupping the swell there, _“this?”_

Megatron gasped, grabbing for Optimus’s hands, his temperature rising. A mech’s protoform was sensitive, which was why it was, usually, protected _behind_ armor.

“I- _Prime.”_ Megatron swatted his hands away, growling. “What did I say about inappropriate?” Optimus gave him a look.

“You just allowed me to _feed_ you candy.”

“So,” he spat back.

“I have quite a bit left, and I have no use for these treats.” Optimus held up the container, his optics set on Megatron’s. “I will allow you to have them…” And Megatron knew there was an if. _“If_ you tell me what has caused these changes to your form.”

Megatron looked at the candy, then back to Prime’s face. He huffed, deciding to look away. “Dark Energon.” It was alarming how quickly he agreed to the terms.

And how badly he wanted that candy.

“How?” Optimus asked, and before Megatron could form a biting comeback, a candy was pressed against his mouth. After swallowing the sweet thing, the Decepcticon answered with a much milder tone than the one he was going to originally use.

“The substance, apparently, inhibits my body’s ability to process excess energy correctly.” He opened his mouth when another sweet was presented. He didn’t even care that Optimus’s other hand was still on his middle.

The Prime seemed to be done with his questioning for now, content with feeding Megatron. The container was almost empty, and Megatron had yet to tell Prime to stop. His tanks were beyond full by this point, the candies being _concentrated_ energon. But he couldn’t stop, as long as food was presented to him. He made a low sound in the back of his throat as another was pushed into his mouth.

Optimus picked up on it, stopping. His fingers splayed over Megatron’s round middle. Shifting, now uncomfortably full, Megatron welcomed the touch. It was warm and helped the ache of straining mesh. Seeming to read his fragging mind, Optimus began massaging the soft material, the rest of the candy forgotten as he made use of both hands.

“I am sorry, I should have stopped.” Megatron made another low sound, leaning into the touches. It felt all together too _nice_ and he just let it happen. Megatron probably couldn’t transform anyway. His new dimensions had made it uncomfortable before, but now that he was so full…

Optimus probably felt the sudden distress in Megatron’s field, and leaned in to murmur reassurances into the side of his helmet. “I will look into it,” he had said, his voice deep. Megatron leaned into it, now aching and lethargic from the over feeding. Everything was starting to get fuzzy, and he should have been alarmed by the turn of events.

But by _damn_ did Optimus’s hands feel good. Before he knew what he had done, he had flared his armor, his protoform falling from behind plating. Megatron sighed, those hands going in and palming over the throbbing pressure. The touching continued for a good, _very_ good, while before Megatron _woke up._

He shoved Optimus back, pulled his armor back tightly around his body, and aimed his cannon. “You’re _disgusting,_ Prime.” Optimus’s face was open, brows creased in concern.

“Megatron, I want to _help_ you, not-”

"If you wanted to _help me_ , you wouldn't have fed me like this was some _sick game-_ I just-" And then Megatron shot Optimus Prime, transformed (with some effort) and took off.

The blast had, thanks to Optimus’s fast reflexes, only hit his shoulder. He sighed, _conflicted_ not strong enough a word to describe what he was feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update is short. It seems pretty crappy, especially since I haven't updated this in...over a month..
> 
> BUT I am starting to write again, so hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next update. I plan on finishing this thing in the next few chapters so that means the sex will finally happen! Yay! :D

The fight hadn’t been all that intense- if anything, Optimus Prime had seemed to be mostly dodging, no real blows landing on the Decepticon leader.

Megatron was getting frustrated. A growl rumbled up his throat and out of his mouth as the last Prime darted to the left, avoiding what should have been a knock out blow from his fist.

“Prime,” he huffed as the lanky mech stepped back and away. Optimus only stared, his blue optics brighter than usual. What kind of slag was this? “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were-”

Megatron managed to mutter a few more words before shock completely overtook him as he watched Optimus turn tail and run.

Megatron stared at the retreating form, mouth falling open. He half expected a ground bridge to open up for the Autobot, but no. He just continued running, his bright form disappearing into a thick line of trees. Eventually Megatron’s anger caught up with him and he roared, following his opponent.

This had to be some idiotic trap, but Megatron couldn’t bring it in himself to care all that much. When he got his hands on that idiot of a mech-

He caught a flash of red and smirked, picking up his pace. But when he trudged to the spot, Prime was no where in sight. Growling again, Megatron turned when he heard the snapping of underbrush. Grinning, he started in that direction.

* * *

 

Megatron was huffing, form sagging from exertion. Optimus had avoided him for _three hours_.

Megatron had been running for _three slagging hours_.

The Decepticon leader had received a few pings from Soundwave, and one from Starscream, but had ignored them. He was going to catch that piece of scrap metal if it was the last thing he did.

What was more, the Prime didn’t usually play these games. Actually, he had never done anything like this in battle. What had changed? Megatron slid down to the ground, too exhausted to even care. His form was overly warm, his fans working hard enough they were sputtering. He swore he saw steam leak out of a few seams…

He cursed, knowing he would have caught Optimus by now if not for his extra weight. His protoform was still fragging _poking_ out of his armor. Which, to his unending well of anger, was sore. He pressed a hand to his side, his mouth pulling in massive amounts of the cooler night air - the planet‘s damn sun had gone down by this point.

Megatron let his head fall back against the rock he was using to support his back and made a noise close to a (petulant) groan. For all he knew the Prime had bridged back to his base. Megatron suddenly felt very, very foolish.

He went to stand, only to feel his knees give out. He landed back on his aft with a surprised grunt. Okay, if he wasn’t feeling foolish before, he sure as hell was now. Before he could fall fully into another weird self-pity slag-storm of emotions, he heard the sound of pedes. Knowing who it was before even looking completely up, the large mech groaned again.

“You’re using my new size against me. Smart.” Megatron pretended to be impressed, but really he was…extremely _insulted_ and almost _hurt._ Which was stupid. He kept his field tucked against him, though, staring up at Optimus with a smirk. “Are you going to finish me now?”

Optimus cocked his head to the side, his battle mask retracting. The moon’s pale glow couldn’t hide the amusement in the other’s usual stoic face, and it caught Megatron off guard. Oh, no. Optimus was not going to get the last laugh.

“Or are you going to _grope_ me again? Did you bring something to feed me-?” Optimus’s optics fell and Megatron’s smirk was suddenly genuine.

“No,” was all he said as he took a few steps forward, seemed to think about his next move, then a ground bridge opened and he left Megatron sitting in the dark, still panting.

“What the fuck was that..?”

* * *

 

The next battle, Megatron watched Optimus closely. The moment those long legs started, the tyrant had tried - damn had he _tried_ \- to grab the mech-

But Optimus had gotten away.

Growling, Megatron ran after him. He knew he could just transform and destroy the entire forest, but it seemed unnecessarily childish. Megatron would beat Prime at his own game.

…of course, it was proving just as difficult as the last time. Megatron would see a flash of his enemy, catch up, then see nothing. At the end of yet another _three hours_ of running after what seemed like a ghost, Megatron would slump to the ground huffing and holding his sides. He felt like purging, his legs shaking.

He would _kill_ Optimus for this.

If he could get his hands on the fragger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens in this chapter. :D
> 
> Short update, yeah I know. I've been busy aaaand reddle has a bad habit of procrastinating everything she put her little hands in. BUT I wanted to write some smut so here ya go! I hope you enjoy, guys.

Optimus Prime had been playing his idiotic version of tag for about an Earth month.

Megatron was not amused.

"Prime," he yelled out between pants. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by aggravating me, but it will be your undoing."

Megatron turned as he heard a large body move through the trees. He placed a hand on his side, which had started to ache Primus knew why, waiting for the other to say something. When Optimus stopped, said nothing and just _stared_ , Megatron felt a tad bit uneasy.

"Well?"

Optimus continued to say nothing, he just... _stared_. His optics roamed over Megatron's heated frame, and the Decepticon shifted. He gave the Prime a half a minute more to answer before he decided he didn't care why Optimus was doing this and reduced the other's body to scrap metal. He warmed up his canon-

"How are you feeling? Better?" Optimus asked as he slid his mask back of all things, a frown on his face. Megatron felt uncomfortable by it, mainly because Optimus seemed disappointed as his optics moved to his enemy's middle. "Or has it remained the same?"

"What?" It was Megatron's turn to stare. "I- _what_ are you going on about?" Was he talking about his size? Megatron, like the last time, found the thought upsetting which made him even more upset- really, it was a vicious cycle. "I haven't lost any weight, if that's what you mean."

Not that it was hard to tell. One could just look and see that Megatron was still bulging at the seams. He hadn't gotten any bigger thank Primus, but between the strict rationing and his strenuous bouts with Optimus-

Wait.

Megatron narrowed his optics at the Prime, his frame heating now for a completely different reason. "Optimus."

Optimus shifted, clearly confused.

Oh, this is was just insulting.

"You've made a fool of me."

"That was not my intention," Optimus said lowly as he held his hands up. He kept his optics on Megatron's frame, hadn't taken them off of it actually, his face pulled into a thoughtful expression. "I had thought that by physical- ht!"

Megatron had tackled the Prime to the ground before he really knew he had moved.

Optimus tried to grab the raging mech's wrists- after failing a couple of times he finally succeeded and kept a firm hold. Megatron grunted, his determination blinding him to anything but ripping Optimus's head off.

"Let go," he said in a low, calm voice. Optimus shook his head, his fingers digging into the seams between Megatron's hands and arms, his optics bright as his body bucked up to throw the Decepticon off.

"Calm down!"

Megatron shook his head as he used his weight to try and slip his wrists out of Optimus's grip. It didn't work, and he growled. "I'm not listening to a _thing_ you say." He made a small sound of triumph as he pried one of his hands out of the Prime's grasp. Megatron went straight for Optimus's neck, his claws so, so close-

Then Optimus reached down and grabbed his aft.

It wasn't gentle, it wasn't an accident- Optimus had to have _thought_ about reaching behind Megatron's back, slide his hand _down_ to the protruding protoform and _grab_ a handful of the soft mesh.

Megatron froze, his optics wide and unseeing. He didn't dare look directly at Optimus.

Wouldn't dare.

Optimus slid his hand down the center of Megatron's aft, smoothing over the- now- thin metal separating the soft mesh there. Megatron gasped at the odd sensation, pushing his body down against Optimus's.

It escalated rather quickly.

Megatron had his hands on either side of Optimus's head, his body heated and vents roaring as the Prime mapped out his body with his wide, blunt finger tips. He was currently at Megatron's chest and belly, one of his long legs pushing gently between the Decepticon's thighs.

Megatron groaned, his chin resting against his chest armor. Optimus made an appreciative sound as he gave Megatron's middle a firm, yet gentle, squeeze. His engine purred and it left Megatron's head spinning. He even sighed out the idiot's name.

At some point they had started kissing, their mouths hot and wet and those hands were _touching_ all sorts of now sensitive spots-

"Optimus," he huffed out in the most pitiful way. He didn't care though because it was rewarded with that hot wet mouth nipping at his neck. Megatron started a slow, deep rhythm against the smaller mech. Optimus quickly pushed up to meet the other's movements, his tongue doing awfully wonderful things to one of the energon lines in Megatron's neck.

Megatron repeated Optimus's name, his processor fogging over. Optimus made another approving noise as his mouth moved back to Megatron's.

This was idiotic.

And _hot_ as a smelting pit.

Eventually their pawing gave way to more- Megatron's panel had slid back surprisingly fast. Optimus didn't seem to mind, of course, as he gently brushed a finger tip over the outer node of Megatron's valve. Megatron grunted, grabbing Optimus's other hand and guiding it to his twitching spike. He had two hands for a reason, dammit.

Optimus actually chuckled as he simultaneously worked the other's spike and valve. Megatron moaned, long and loud, his hips pushing forward into the touches. The Prime's own panel slid back, but Megatron didn't get the chance to return the favor.

Optimus had half his spike pushed into Megatron before he could shutter an optic.

Megatron gasped, the stretch surprising but...nice. "Where- do you get off on spiking me, hm?" Megatron laughed, pushing all the way onto the adequately sized thing.

Optimus hissed, a ghost of a smile forming on his mouth. They stayed still for a moment longer, the two of them just getting used to the feeling of each other. Megatron moved first, rolling his hips and squeezing over Optimus. He gasped, his hands going to and squeezing the softness of Megatron's hips.

Megatron started going faster, Optimus's grip tightening. Megatron could feel the mesh squish through the other's fingers, and while he knew that should have disturbed him, it didn't.

It...actually kind of turned him on _more._

Optimus moaned as Megatron rode him, the tight heat clearly undoing his collected facade. Megatron grinned when those hands moved down to his thighs, squeezing there.

Their moans grew in volume, and eventually nothing mattered but the sweet, hot friction between them.

They didn't even notice a groundbridge open a mere twenty feet away, the entirety of Team Prime standing at it's mouth just staring in stunned silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! I've been wanting to update this story like crazy, especially since I've thought of some silly shit to put in here. :)
> 
> I've been doing commissions and packing and working and AGH so much stuff! 
> 
> But I'm hoping to start working on this thing more. Writing is so fun and while I'm not the best I would love to share my silliness with you all.
> 
> This is a rather short update, I'm afraid. There is actually going to be like, plot and stuff next chapter. Oh god.......*sweats*

There wasn't much Optimus or even Megatron, for all that he  _wanted_ to share, could say.

Especially to a seething Ratchet, and if Megatron hadn't known any better, Soundwave was just as if not more angry than the pissy little medic. The faceless mech was simply staring at his leader, the screen on his face blank and impossibly dark. 

But he had Lazerbeak perched on his shoulder, not attached to his usual spot on the stoic mech's chest. The symbiote's extra stare was enough for the warlord to feel ashamed.

Well, almost. Megatron was mostly upset that he and Optimus had been interrupted before either had...finished.

Slagging Autobots.

Slagging Autobots that called Soundwave.

Luckily Soundwave was alone however, and the rest of Prime's small team had been ordered back to their base. While Megatron didn't know why he chose to stay and face whatever this was, he knew he couldn't have done it with the entirety of Optimus's soldiers there. The warlord looked over at the other guilty party. Optimus shifted, clearly uncomfortable by the fact they had been caught. Megatron huffed, annoyed.

"Conspiring against me Soundwave?" Megatron knew it was a ridiculous and insensitive thing to say, but his communications officer and the Prime's medic made a truly laughable pair.

And Megatron was in a terribly awful mood. He had been unbearably close to overload before the little two wheeler had shouted at them to knock it off...

But Soundwave merely shifted his stance, the movement slow. In that moment the slender mech looked tired.

Megatron began to feel a tad bit of nervousness at that.

"Megatron, they have every right to be upset with us-"

"Upset is not the word I would use, Optimus," Ratchet growled as he narrowed his optics at the cowed down Prime. Optimus slouched, seemingly trying to shrink into himself and away from the angry little medic.

Megatron rumbled a growl of his own before Ratchet could continue. This was stupid.

"Just like you Autobots, getting into everything-"

Ratchet gave Megatron some sort of look before cocking his head towards Optimus. "I can't argue with that when we just found our Prime hilt deep into you."

Optimus had to grab Megatron to keep him from mauling Ratchet.

After having calmed down, Megatron shoved Optimus away. The time for touching had passed. The Autobot medic gave them another look before continuing as if the lord of the Decepticons hadn't just attempted to extinguish his spark.

"How long has this been going on?" Ratchet's tone was somewhat milder; not that the fool frightened Megatron in the slightest...

Optimus actually looked the other in the optics as he responded. If Megatron hadn't of thought the entire situation ridiculous he might have been proud. "Today has been the first time we have actually-"

"Enough." Megatron pushed past Optimus, glaring down at the small medic. He leaned over him, teeth bared. "I fail to see how this is any concern of yours. You may think that you're some sort of keeper of your Prime, but let me make this clear: What I do with my spare time is none of your business, medic. It is mine and mine alone."

Ratchet didn't seem phased, his blue optics narrowing as he looked past Megatron's bulk at Optimus. Megatron should have given the mech a good swat for that, but let it go. Optimus was fretting- or, warming up his weapons. Megatron took a step back, growling. 

He suddenly felt an odd sensation at the back of his neck and he turned. Soundwave was there, looking up at him. He did not seem too pleased. 

Another growl escaped Megatron's throat. At least Starscream wasn't there. There was no doubt the seeker knew of what had happened, but at least Megatron didn't have to deal with his teasing and reprimands at the moment. 

"As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing further to discuss here." Megatron spun around, going to transform. Before he took off, he turned his head towards the Prime and his little watchdog. "It is unfortunate that we were caught in such a  _private_ moment. Make _no_ mistake though, I will not allow it to happen again."

* * *

 

It happened again.

It hadn't even been an entire Earth week and it had happened again.

Of course, Megatron was too busy trying not to moan too loudly to really think about it. 

Optimus had his hands on Megatron's hips, fingers splayed over the soft mesh there, as he rocked into the larger form. Megatron pushed back against him, his thighs spread to accommodate the other. 

The Autobot was noisy, and Megatron loved it. That deep voice couldn't stop moaning and gasping and Unicron take him  _the faces_  Optimus made! Megatron did his best to remain attentive, to stay as quiet as possible. He wouldn't want to miss anything.

It was a treat, really. The Prime had always been so stoic. Quiet, even. Megatron could easily count the number of times he had heard his enemy raise his voice. 

Megatron grinned as he squeezed down, Optimus choking out a sound that sounded dangerously close to a yelp. 

That number was about to go up.

"What was that, Prime?" Megatron squeezed again, chuckling as he worked his hips up. Optimus actually yelled out that time, and Megatron rumbled his pleasure. "Let's see how loud you can get, hm?"

Optimus shook his head, leaning over the larger body. He moved a hand up to Megatron's middle, absently stroking the softness there. The extra mass had not yet left his frame, much to Megatron's annoyance, but Optimus seemed to enjoy it, and while Megatron did not even think to waste the energy to even attempt to please others, the Prime was one hell of a frag. Not wanting to ruin the moment, or the charge they had built up, Megatron let it go. As long as that long, thick spike was doing it's job Optimus could touch whatever part of him that he wanted.

Also, the ghost of a smile on Optimus's face suited him.

"Is that what this is? A challenge?"

Megatron hummed as he bucked again. "What else would it be?"

There was a moment of silence, and Megatron had a moment of exasperation- had he ruined it? Was Prime going to get  _sentimental_ on him  _now_ -

"Then I accept," Optimus rumbled as he picked up the pace. Megatron had to stifle a gasp as the back of his valve was rammed into. He grinned again, this time wider, as he squeezed his thighs around the Prime's middle. Optimus seemed to enjoy that immensely, his engine stuttering along with his ventilations. 

It didn't last long after that, and Megatron wanted to say that he lasted longer, but it was difficult to tell.

"We...will call that a draw." 

Optimus laughed as he fell on top of Megatron, gently stroking his sides and hips. "I suppose there is always next time."

Megatron was about to stroke the Prime's audial, but stopped himself- that was too close to something he didn't want to think about. So he settled on placing a hand on Optimus's lower back. Satisfied that the touch didn't seem  _too_ familiar, Megatron made a low sound before relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo now everybody knows. What does this mean? Will it even matter when Unicron shows up? 
> 
> Yeah. Unicron.
> 
> Again, I will try my damnedest to update this fic, but I can't promise anything. :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So canon divergence: Starscream didn't run away from home since Megatron's been calm as fuck during the last month or so, and Airachnid is lurking around here somewhere. Whether I feel like adding her I dunno we'll see.
> 
> This story is about to get sillier than it was, if you can believe it. Now we've got two old bots who have the raging hots for each other, Unicron making his appearance and yeah.
> 
> Yeah.

Optimus suspected that his team knew what was going on; he just...couldn't really muster up the will to stop it, or even explain himself.

He just went.

Ratchet had showered him with questions, at first, but it didn't take long before he just looked at Optimus with a disappointed droop in his frame and turned only to ignore him for the rest of the day. The rest of the team had the same, if not slightly varying, reactions to him.

It was humiliating, and he should have stopped seeing Megatron, apologize profusely to his team because they deserved nothing else and more than their leader sneaking off like a sex crazed youngling-

Of course, the fighting _had_ quieted down quite a bit the last few weeks, and while that didn't make Optimus feel _better,_ it certainly made him feel more at ease.

Then, when things were looking up in a way they hadn't in millinea, Ratchet summoned him to the base's main terminal.

"Prophecy," Optimus repeated, a growing dread pulling his spark down into his fuel tanks. Ratchet gave him an unreadable look before turning back to the screen.

"Yes, _that_ prophecy. No doubt Megatron-" and the way Ratchet said his name made Optimus want to hide under something. "-thinks this has something to do with him." The Prime cast a look to his pedes, suddenly aware that he knew that Megatron hadn't any plans for the...occasion. But he couldn't tell Ratchet that. Sure, it would be stating the glaringly obvious, but Optimus just could not bring himself to say anything about it.

So, he settled on making a low sound in acknowledgement before looking back up at the screens. Optimus could _feel_ Ratchet's gaze on him, his face warming.

* * *

 

Megatron looked at the screen, finding himself not as interested as he thought he would be.

This was...troubling.

"My lord, surely this whole "the weak shall perish doom and gloom" is all just an old silly tale?" Knockout was standing bravely close. Megatron looked down at him, not sure how to answer. Or how he truly felt about it.

He...used to think it was about him, his conquest for domination, power and ruthlessness a sure fit for the prophecy's description. He would destroy the last of the Primes, going on to conquer the universe.

_Doom and gloom indeed._

Megatron hummed in reply, turning away from the terminal, heading for the flight deck. He noticed Starscream look over at Soundwave, who was actually looking back at the seeker for once. That should have been troubling, but Megatron found he didn't care all that much at the moment. Megatron felt the need to speak about the matter with someone...else.

He found that someone else in a clearing not too far away from his warship.

The warlord landed, realizing how comfortable he had become with his new form. The spilling protoform used to bother him, the way it was left out and vulnerable. Now he merely defended his middle better, the thick armor still covering enough of it for him to not truly feel unprotected.

Not that he had been doing much fighting lately anyway.

 **"The prophecy-"** They both started, then stopped upon realizing they had started speaking at the same time. Megatron gestured to Optimus to go first, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Megatron, I...fear that you will try to make sure this prophecy becomes reality." The fool looked ashamed, his long legs shifting beneath those wide hips. Megatron had to redirect his gaze to the Autobot's face to keep from losing his train of thought.

"Do you now?" With a smirk, he sauntered closer, his hips swaying just the way he knew Optimus enjoyed. Unicron _take_ him he was in far too deep!

Optimus frowned, but stepped closer himself. "You are not planning on it?"

Megatron shrugged. Honestly he should have been ashamed- what sort of warlord was he? He was growing soft, and not only physically. Something had changed, and he wasn't sure either of them were ready to fully confront it just yet.

Of course, Megatron was surprised the fool of a Prime hadn't started asking about ceasefires and peace treaties yet.

It had only been a few weeks, though. 

There was an awkward pause, the two just staring at each other. Megatron wasn't sure what Optimus was expecting him to say, and he...well he wasn't sure what he was expecting Optimus to say.

It took a total of three and a half minutes before they started making out.

Then the ground below them began to tremble, and they pulled apart. "What in the-" Megatron steadied himself, glaring at the Earth beneath his pedes.

Optimus gave him a worried look before seeming to answer his comm. After a few tense, silent moments, he spoke. "We should go."

Just then Soundwave had sent him a ping requesting he come back to the _Nemisis._

So they parted ways; but not before Optimus wrapped his arm around Megatron's middle, groped his side and pecked a kiss on his cheek, the light of a groundbridge illuminating his quickly retreating form. Megatron should have been at least a little annoyed at the openly affectionate show. But he wasn't, and had to hide the ridiculous smile on his face as he landed on his ship's flight deck.

* * *

 

"Sorry to call you back in so _soon,"_ Ratchet said icily as the portal closed behind Optimus. With a frown, Optimus walked to the main terminal. He really couldn't blame Ratchet for being upset, but he still felt a tad bit annoyed at the tone of his voice.

Then Agent Fowler stomped through the door and glared at him. Not such an unusual occurrence, but Optimus looked back with a moment of panic pulling his spark rate faster. Did Fowler  _know?_

"So what is this about a _prophecy,_ Prime?"

Oh. Good.

"It is written in the Covenant of Primus, that-"

"Your planet is in trouble," Ratchet cut in. He wasn't looking at his leader anymore, his attention on the screens before him. Fowler, huffing, watched the news coverage for a moment before whipping his head to Optimus again.

"I _know_ what's going on. How do we _fix_ it?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet, who looked at the floor.

* * *

 

Megatron felt _something...tug_ at his processor. Starscream and Knockout were bickering about something and Megatron was about to steer them back on course when he felt the pull.

It was, if he was honest with himself, a little alarming.

Then he saw it _._

"Master?" Starscream was stepping closer, and Megatron hadn't realized he had blanked out.

"Unicron," Megatron muttered as he looked down at his chest. They had disposed of all the Dark Energon on the warship, (something Megatron hadn't been happy about, considering how fucking hard it was to find the substance) shortly after flushing it out of his systems.

Perhaps it wasn't as flushed out as they had thought.

"Unicron? What are you-" Starscream snapped his mouth shut as Megatron strode passed him. "Where are you going?"

"I..." Megatron shook his head and set his jaw. "Something is in need of investigating."

Unicron was _calling_ to him, as preposterous as it was. But how? What did Unicron have to do with Earth? Was he near? The prophecy had said something about chaos...

When Megatron arrived to the location he was beckoned to, he landed, unbelieving what he was seeing. Dark Energon was _spilling_ from the planet itself.

And Megatron was pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the shortness and sorry for all the breaks in this chapter. :/ I just had to get this out of the way, honestly. Wow that sounded bad, didn't it..?
> 
> BUT I've got some plans for this story, ooey gooey OTP plans, and hopefully I can get my ass in gear and write this thing. I hope you guys have a good rest of the weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for continuing to read this silliness.

Optimus had tried to comm. Megatron more times than he would like to admit in the span of an hour. 

It was starting to worry him how he wasn't receiving an answer.

"Optimus, I think you need to see this." Ratchet sounded baffled; which admittedly was worse than scared. So, along with the rest of his team, Optimus shuffled closer to the medic, huddling in a way that everyone could see what was being shown on screen. It was another news report, but this time it was showing a volcano. While erupting volcanoes were dangerous enough, it wasn't what had Ratchet so concerned.

Earth's volcanoes usually didn't spew Dark Energon.

The children were present, to keep them all safe. Optimus had almost forgotten they were there they had been so quiet. Perhaps they were worried. Who wouldn't be, faced with what seemed to be their planet's destruction? The Prime looked down at the three of them, their small faces a mix of fear and-

"Is that _purple_ lava? How cool is that? Purple lava!"

And Miko.

Ratchet ignored her, turning to Optimus. "What would Dark Energon be doing erupting from Earth's volcanoes?"

Optimus frowned. Surely it didn't have something to do with the amount of the dark substance Megatron had brought back with him? There wasn't enough to do any significant damage to the planet, and even if there were, Optimus doubted it would somehow result in making _more_ of the harmful substance.

He tried hailing Megatron's frequency again and still received no reply.

Optimus had no answers for Ratchet.

* * *

 

It was overly warm, the steam rising from the Earth's core making Megatron's plating uncomfortable against his protoform. He finally stopped at what seemed to be the very edge of the hole forming the inside of the volcano and peered down. Deep shades of purple colored the enormeous opening, and Megatron marveled at the sight; this was Unicron's life blood, he could _feel_ it.

So when a large, almost formless face appeared before him through the steam, Megatron merely looked up.

How could they have missed Unicron _being the planet?_

"Who _dares_ disturb my slumber?" How original. And the voice was alarmingly _loud._ Megatron frowned, not sure how to approach this.

"You summoned me, did you not?" Megatron shifted, crossing his arms over his chest. The large, glowing orbs Megatron guessed were supposed to be optics narrowed at him, and the large mass of steam drew closer.

"I did not summon you so much as my blood was merely reacting to my awakening." Megatron furrowed his brows, about to comment on how odd a thing that was to say when Unicron _hissed,_ the sound terrible and jarring.

With wide optics, Megatron took a step back as a large body appeared out of the steam. The figure was made of the rock surrounding them, it's fingers clumsy and jagged as it reached out and took hold of his face, jerking his head from side to side, studying him. The thing then placed a hand on Megatron's middle and a loud rumble shook the ground beneath his pedes.

"What do you think you're-"

"The taint of Primus is _inside_ you!" With a roar, Unicron swatted Megatron back. The attack had been so sudden that Megatron could do nothing but take it, grunting as he hit solid rock. It took a moment, but he recovered and stood, holding his cannon up to defend himself.

" ** _Filthy_** ,"Unicron spat as the rock creature continued forward. Megatron shot it, the thing exploding into dust.

"What do you mean by that?" Megatron growled himself, edging towards the upward shaft of the mountain, his engines running hot and ready for flight.

Of course, he knew _damn, well_ and _good_ what Unicron meant by that.

He had been fragging Optimus Prime.

"You dare show yourself to me, suggest that I had _called_ you-" Megatron shot at the large mass of steam a few times before transforming and flying as fast as he could out of the volcano. Apparently it hadn't done anything except upset the recently awakened titan, Dark Energon exploding out of the top of the mountain, large junks of rock flying hundreds of feet into the air.

Megatron slowed, mulling over what could be done about this new...situation, when he felt something slam into his wing. He growled, spinning before righting himself and turning to see what had hit him. The rock creature had returned, it seemed.

And it was far, far larger this time.

* * *

 

Optimus still hadn't been able to make contact with Megatron and had started pacing. Ratchet made no comment thankfully.

Just as he was about to try calling again, the comm. opened up and Megatron's raspy voice had never sounded so amazing. Optimus stopped his fidgeting.

" _How's the weather?_ "

Optimus smiled, despite everything, and allowed himself to relax. He hadn't realized how worried he was, and while that should have bothered him, because it was _Megatron_ he was worried about, it really didn't. He cared for Megatron, always had, and now that the other was returning the feelings...

The Prime left the main room, walking down the small hallway that led to the base's exit. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before replying. "Do you know what is causing this?"

" _Give me a moment_ ," and there was a pause. Optimus waited, not even knowing where Megatron was, or what he was doing, and that made him worry all over again. Ridiculous. His spark was fluttering, the sensation nice and terrifying all at once. With a burst of static, the line opened back up. " _Unicron is what is causing this_."

The answer was far more troubling than Optimus had been wanting.

But he had expected as much. Dark Energon didn't come from no where. "How-"

" _He_ is _the planet, Prime. I do not know how, exactly, but he is definitely waking up. It must be the aligning planets_."

_The prophecy_.

Optimus sighed, pinching the space between his optics. "Where are you?"

Megatron laughed. _"Worried?"_

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. He was very worried. A chilling thought entered his processor and he tensed, taking an involuntary step forward. "You're not confronting him _directly_ are you-"

" _Of course I am_." And there was a certain playful edge to Megatron's voice, one that Optimus usually found irresistible but now it only added to his frustration.

"Megatron, where are you?"

" _Prime, I_ -" And the line cut off.

Optimus tried calling back, but when that didn't work he walked back to the main room.

He walked to the main terminal. Ratchet asked what he was doing, but he continued typing, hitting send as Ratchet repeated his question.

Soundwave answered the call almost immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm on a roll. 
> 
> I know where I'm going with this, so hopefully I'll update more often than I have been. 
> 
> Warnings: there may be a bit more angst than what I would have originally liked, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. :) I just want to get back to the indulgent bits. uwu
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this nonsense.

Megatron had been hit hard before- he'd been alive longer than some stars, so he'd been hit a lot in his life actually, especially since he had started wars during his long years.

But when that large, stone arm hit him full force in the chest, he wasn't thinking about any of that.

Especially when he hit the ground.

Luckily he had fallen at an angle, his body rolling and bouncing off the relatively soft earth. Dust settled around him, not that he had seen or known that. He had been momentarily knocked offline. He stirred, feeling the ground shake around him. With a grunt he sat up to his hands and knees, trying to figure out which way was up and which was down. He tried concentrating on his fingers, but he was pretty sure he didn't have _that_ many and they weren't supposed to move around in semi circles-

" **Foolish little** **creature** ," a booming voice said and it pulled Megatron completely out of his daze. He shook his head, looking up, way up, at the monstrous form stomping towards him. Shakily he stood, holding his cannon up, not sure how much damage it could inflict but not really having any other options. He wasn't sure he could manage to transform fast enough to escape those huge feet.

" **To challange me is to** -" And Unicron never finished that sentence due to a groundbridge opening near his head, a red semi smashing into the side of the giant's face, dust and large rock fragments falling as the titan began to crumble from the head down.

Megatron watched, mouth slightly agape at the sight.

Well that was romantic.

Then with a jolt he realized Optimus was falling. Megatron transformed, ignoring his still spinning vision, and barked for the Prime to transform. Optimus did, and tried grabbing onto Megatron but only ended up slamming into him. He scrambled to grab hold as the Decepticon descended. As soon as Optimus's feet hit he ground Megatron transformed, falling to one knee.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked, worry _oozing_ off of him in waves. His filed was _potent,_ and Megatron physically recoiled at all that care.

He wasn't quite used to that just yet.

"I will be," he mumbled as he took Optimus's hand to help him stand. Another groundbridge opened, revealing a rather annoyed looking group of Autobots. Megatron grinned.

"What the _frag_ was that?" The little two wheeler stepped closer, her small fists balled up.

Megatron looked at Optimus, cocking his head slightly. "A good question," he said, still grinning. Optimus retracted his battlemask and frowned at him. Optimus was silent for a quick moment before ignoring his little motorcycle and turning his full attention to Megatron.

"If Unicron's awakening is causing all this destruction to this planet, it would stand to reason that he _is_ the planet."

Megatron's smirk faded and he placed his hands on his hips. "How long did it take you to catch on, Prime?" Megatron knew the Prime was just stating the obvious, (even if Megatron had to tell the fool what was going on), for his dimwitted soldiers, but Megatron found himself suddenly annoyed.

The other did not look pleased by the sass.

"Wait, _Unicron?"_ Bulkhead stepped up now. "When were you going to tell us that-?"

"You couldn't come to that conclusion _yourself,_ Autobot? I suppose you really are as dense as your appearance suggests." Megatron grinned again as the big green Wrecker bristled. Optimus placed a firm hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"Enough. We do not have time for this." He turned to his team, his optics dim. Megatron just knew he was feeling guilty about not telling them anything. Stupid. "We cannot allow Unicron to destroy this planet."

"Okay, yeah, got that but why did you save Megatron? Doesn't he just want to destroy this planet too?" Arcee had stepped back up, her optics cold as she stared at Megatron. She looked him up and down, her mouth pulling further down into an ugly little scowl. "Oh, I forgot, you two are getting along now-"

"Jealous, little one?" Megatron leaned down closer to her level and putting on the most smug grin he could manage. Arcee rolled her optics, surprisingly not giving into the goading. Surprising _and_ impressive. She looked back at Optimus.

"Fine. I guess you'll just have to answer that later. We've got to save the planet. How?"

Megatron straightened, thinking about that himself. There was one way, but he wasn't sure...

Optimus opened his mouth before closing it again. He glanced at Megatron before looking back at his team. "There is a way. But we need to find a way directly to the core of this planet." Megatron sighed. Of course it was the only way. Optimus using the Matrix of Leadership was the only way to stop Unicron.

Megatron wished it wasn't, and that made him more uneasy than fighting Unicron.

* * *

 

Ratchet had objected, vehemently, but Optimus had eventually talked him into using the groundbridge to transport them all into the Earth's core.

Including Megatron.

Megatron had stepped through the groundbridge looking tired. His field was tucked in close to his form, and he wouldn't look at Optimus. It wasn't usual behavior, but considering how much had changed in the last few weeks between them, Optimus wasn't sure he could trust himself to really _know_ anything.

The children were thankfully staying quietly out of the way. Nurse Darby had arrived while most of the team had been away, and so must have had something to do with keeping them all calm and away from Megatron.

The Decepticon looked _massive_ in their base. Optimus felt a spike of heat as he took in the other's now softer form, his curves illuminated in the artificial lighting of the room.

 _Now_ was not the time for _that._

Where had _that_ even come from?

Optimus sighed quietly to himself as he turned to Ratchet. The medic was glaring at Megatron, then turned that same glare to his leader. It stung, but Optimus placed a gentle hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Megatron may be the only one who can help us find Unicron's spark."

"How? He hasn't been using Dark Energon," Ratchet said in a milder tone that his face let on. He looked Megatron over, scoffing. "Well, I guess he hasn't; he's been consuming _something-"_

Megatron growled and Optimus stood between the two.

"He has a point, Prime." Megatron crossed his arms, his field pulling in even further, now almost non existent. Optimus felt a pang at that; Megatron had been doing so well, the extra bulk not bothering him in the slightest. Now he was clearly tucking back into himself.

It just didn't suit him.

Optimus went to the main terminal, opening a comm. line. Megatron balked as Soundwave's face appeared and then narrowed his optics at Optimus. The Prime had contacted Soundwave to find Megatron's coordinates to save him, and the mech had been surprisingly cooperative about the entire thing. Optimus had been grateful, and was glad that Soundwave was continuing to help.

The silent mech moved, revealing a shard of Dark Energon lying on a table behind him.

"You informed me that you had disposed of _all_ of it," Megatron growled as he stepped closer, ignoring how every Autobot in the room tensed. The growl in his voice was enough to set off any alarms, but the way he stalked forward, his hands clenching into fists, his teeth gnashing together. Optimus frowned, going to step closer but thought better of it. "You lied to me."

Soundwave cocked his head to the side, and if Optimus hadn't known any better he would have sworn it was Soundwave saying _"Really?"_

"Why is this a big deal? The Earth is literally spilling the stuff. Can we move on?" Arcee was standing closest to the children, her armor flared. Optimus couldn't say that he disagreed, but kept silent.

Megatron didn't even look at her before moving back away from the screen. Soundwave, seemingly unmoved, sent coordinates.

The shard was to be dropped off where Megatron would take it. He would...ingest it, so that he could go undetected into Unicron as he guided them through the giant. Optimus hated this plan, and he hated even more that he had thought of it, but Earth was in danger and he was not risking an entire species for his own worries.

Megatron still wouldn't look at him.

* * *

 

The shard was rather large, and while Megatron had done this once before with no hesitation, now he was having some second thoughts.

The effects had been...odd, but not deadly. He could deal with that later; right now he had to stop the large, angry thing that was planet Earth.

Megatron closed his optics and pressed the tip to the center of his chest, the plating there separating to reveal his spark. He had made sure to move and face away from the Prime's little team. While he could trust Optimus well enough, the little scout and two wheeler looked rather trigger happy...

With a small intake, he pushed the shard into his spark, gasping louder than he would have liked as sensation rocked his body.

Sensation that wasn't entirely his. There was a foggy sense of anger, and some sense of intent somewhere in the mix. Funny how the Chaos god was plotting. Perhaps he was just another villain, in the end.

He did sway, the dark substance doing more negative things to his frame than he had remembered. Megatron hummed, placing a hand over his spark, the touch helping ground him.

"Are you-" And Optimus was reaching for him, close enough to touch. Megatron turned, his chest plates closed and spark sealed decently out of sight. He didn't allow the Prime to touch him, but did look at him.

"Open your groundbridge."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so cool. uwu
> 
> Have a short update. The next couple of chapters are probably gonna take me a bit to finish. ;)

Optimus watched Megatron.

Of course, everyone was watching the Decepticon, they just had different reasons.

The Prime stayed as close as Megatron would allow him, just in case he began to feel faint again.

Not long after the Dark Energon had entered his systems, they had all been bridged back to base. Ratchet had set the coordinates for Earth's core, his face grim.

Optimus had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the medic had actually given the Prime the smallest of smiles.

There wasn't a lot of time to truly appreciate the small, almost unnoticeable gesture, because Megatron had fallen to the floor, his large frame shaking the base. Optimus felt his spark stop as he ran over to him, hands gently lifting his head.

He had insisted that he was fine, brushing off the worried other with a huff.

Then they had left for the core.

His team kept close, their weapons heated and ready. No doubt they were expecting Megatron to try and attack their leader.

Perhaps it was a good idea, given that the other had Unicron's blood running through his lines...

On some level, it still hurt though.

In time, if they all got through this, they would see the truth.

Megatron wouldn't hurt him, not after the last few weeks.

"You're hovering," Megatron murmured. Optimus stepped closer, his hands desperately wanting to touch, to comfort somehow, but he managed to keep them at his sides.

"I am concerned. You do not look well." And he didn't. His optics were nearly white, the Dark Energon coloring the edges a faint purple.

The mech looked ill.

"Of course I don't." And there was a faint tremor in Megatron's voice. It wasn't fear; Optimus could feel confusion in the others field. There was something more going on. Optimus wasn't sure if it was the Dark Energon affecting Megatron or of he was hiding something more.

As worrying as either were, whatever it was would have to wait.

Steeling himself, he gently tapped Megatron's side, getting his attention.

Optimus reached into his subspace, pulling out a small object he hadn't taken out in a long, long while. He offered it to Megatron.

The Decepticon stared at the small thing, his optics instantly going to Optimis's face. "No."

"I have no one else to give it to-"

"I can name three right now," and the warlord turned his head, his mouth pulled up into a snarl. "Don't ask me to do this."

Optimus faltered, his spark aching at the words. If he was to ever fully trust Megatron, he had to do this. Megatron had to do this.

Optimus had to entrust the Key to Vector Sigma to Megatron.

If he was to use the Matrix of Leadership to stop Unicron's awakening, someone needed to be entrusted with the collective wisdom of the Primes in his absence.

Optimus had no idea what was going to happen after using the Matrix on Unicron's spark.

It was a risk giving such a thing to Megatron, a mech who had once upon a time wanted to be a Prime, but Optimus was hoping the gesture was seen as an act of trust, something not to be taken lightly in the slightest.

And if Megatron abused that trust, well...

"Please."

Megatron sighed, snatching the small thing from Optimus's fingers. He put it away as he pouted. Optimus managed a smile, giving the others hand a quick squeeze before putting some distance between them.

His team was still watching, after all. Optimus didn't want to think about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have so many ideas for this story, but it's hard for me to sit down and work on anything for it. ;_;
> 
> This is a short update, sorry for that. :( Hopefully I'll have more up soon though.

Megatron could feel Unicron all around him, in his processor, in his energon lines-

Unicron's presence in his body was bad enough, but coupled with a sudden nausea and a troubling throbbing in his spark chamber, it was starting to get uncomfortable.

And then the voices started.

" _Kill the Prime_ ," was uttered at least three times every fragging second, and Megatron had to stop and attempt to clear his mind. Optimus was right by his side, hands gentle and EM field enveloping him in reassurance. It was irritating, but Megatron found he appreciated it because it was actually helping.

It was also nice to see the Prime's soldiers squirm at the open affection towards him.

Optimus was currently knelt down with him- when had he stopped standing?- his voice low and optics bright. "We must be near if you are being affected this strongly."  
Megatron sighed, willing his limbs to stop shaking as he stood. He looked ahead, processor fuzzy but knowing Unicron's spark was near. He started walking again, albeit slower than before, gesturing for the group of Autobots to follow.

As they got closer, Megatron stifled a startled sound when his body jerked, his cannon actually warming up- oh this was unacceptable. He pushed Optimus away, growling a warning.

He forced his body to calm and with some effort and managed to clear his mind. He looked around, finding a circular, closed off passageway. He stepped to it, his chest plates separating almost (he still had some control, damn it) of their own will, and the circular obstruction slid away.

Optimus was beside him, and that was all Megatron could focus on. They stepped into a small hall-like passage, and it didn't take long for them to find Unicron's pulsing life force.

Megatron could feel the monster's spark beating with his, and he groaned, claws digging into his chest.

Optimus looked as if he wanted to help, but there was no time for that.

"Optimus, _go_."

And that was the last thing he remembered before everything went completely dark.

...

Orion Pax had no idea where he was. It was dark and quiet, and he was aching all over. He rubbed over his spark chamber, feeling something was distinctly off. Dazed, he stood, continuing to look around. He noticed movement to his right and saw who he thought was someone familiar. Could it be-?

"Megatronus," he called as he walked over, helping the larger mech up. Orion paused, taking in how he now reached Megatronus's shoulders, and how he now had weapons built into his systems. Something was very off- or maybe he just couldn't remember something?

His old friend's optics were dim, and he frowned as he smoothed his palms over the mech's chest.

Which was... _rounder_ than he had remembered.

He stepped back to take in all of his old friend's form, finding himself frowning.

Megatronus was just _rounder_ all _over_. It...didn't matter, he guessed, and Orion pushed those questions back for later.

"Are you alright, Megatronus?"

The mech was staring at him, brows furrowed and mouth set in a hard line. He murmered out Orion's name eventually, as if realizing something, and his shoulders sagged. Megatronus looked away, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm fine, old friend."

Orion had a lot of questions to ask, but those could wait. Right now he just needed to know where they were and if there was any danger near by-

There was blaster fire, and Orion instinctively moved closer to Megatronus. A small group of Cybertronians stepped through the newly formed hole in the wall. Orion looked at their hard, angry faces, then Megatronus's tired one.

After a moment Megatronus held up his hand to the strangers, going to his comm. link. His optics narrowed as he sent messages to someone before turning his full attention back to the group.

Megatronus hadn't looked at Orion hardly at all.

"What have you done, Megatron?" Aa small blue femme asked. Orion perked up, looking to see what his old friend replied with.

"Nothing, Autobot. But I can fix it." He went to grab something out of his subspace, holding it up for everyone to see. "I'm afraid there won't be any shooting me today- you still need me."

The Autobots didn't seem too surprised by what Megatronus- or was it Megatron now?- held in his servo. It was...small. And- wait, was that what Orion thought it was?

"Is that the Key to Vector Sigma? But why-" He was interrupted by a firm, but gentle, hand on his shoulder. He narrowed his optics at Megatronus, not liking not knowing anything. Someone should explain something?

"I will explain later, old friend." And Megatron urged him to walk forward with him toward the strangers. "They will not harm you, by the way."

"...Alright," Orion muttered as he kept a watchful eye on the group. "I trust you."

Megatronus seemed to twitch at that, and Orion thought of at least three more questions to add to his growing list.

Including: _Had Megatronus gained weight?_

...

Megatron was surprised the Autobots had allowed him back into their base- but they had, and he was currently being examined by their grumpy little medic. The mech was quick and efficient, and told him he would be fine after some rest.

Of course he had had to wait until Optimus- _Orion_ _Pax_ had been examined. Ratchet had said, and this shocked Megatron, that he was in need of more attention than Orion. The mech had a few scrapes and dents, and besides his amnesia, he was fine. Megatron, on the other hand apparently looked like scrap warmed over.

That probably had something to do with Unicron wreaking havoc on his mind, but Megatron could honestly stay he had been through worse. In any case, if rest was all he needed then it was a nonissue.

They needed to get Orion's memories back. And he was the only one who could do it.

The humans were still there, staring at him from a platform beside Ratchet's work station. Megatron guess it made sense; where else were they to go?

He was currently sitting on the Autobot's only medical berth as Ratchet finished his scans and prodding. The medic was being thorough- he even pressed his fingers into Megatron's swollen mesh around his thighs and middle, and Megatron couldn't help but growl out a warning.

The medic had ignored it, his fingers leaving his mesh just as quickly as they had pressed into it.

"Does anyone know where Vector Sigma even _is_?" Arcee asked after a long silence. Orion was standing as far back as he could from the group, looking lost. Megatron felt...something at that. The mech hadn't said much to him since they had left the center of the planet. The mech had a strange look on his face every time he laid optics on Megatron.

It was honestly starting to irk him.

"No, but the Key should lead us there," Orion spoke up as he stepped forward. He had been an archivist, knowing things that many had forgotten, and apparently his knowledge was still as sharp as ever it seemed. Something in Megatron winced at that- it would be so easy to just use the mech to find the artifacts on Earth. The Decepticons would have nothing to fear then.

But then he thought of Optimus, and the look on his face when he had handed him the Key- actually the look on his face when he was just at _looking at Megatron_...

 _Slag it all_.

"How are we getting to Cybertron-?" The two wheeler had her hands on her hips, and Megatron had come to realize that that was her go-to stance when she was about to start her questioning, turning into insults- he couldn't blame her but he didn't feel like sitting through that again.

"I have a spacebridge," Megatron said as he stood. He looked around the room, taking in all of the Autobot's faces. "I have contacted Soundwave already. He is readying it for us."

"Us? So you're going to help us?" It was the big green Autobot this time. Megatron simply looked at him as he answered.

"Prime entrusted the Key to me, Autobot, so I'm afraid so."

"...why even get his memories back? Wouldn't it be-"

"We do not have time for this." Megatron walked over to Orion, placing a hand on his shoulder. The mech didn't flinch away, but he didn't seem too assured by the touch either. Megatron growled, pulling his hand away. "It would be easier to simply take Orion with me."

"How do we know you won't just kill him and-"

" _We do not have time for this_ ," Megatron repeated as he spun around on the two wheeler, leaning in close. "Soundwave has just informed me that the spacebridge is ready. We should go." He looked back at Orion.

The mech nodded, his optics staring into his.

Megatron got the feeling he was going to be asked a lot of questions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a sort of roll. :)
> 
> Orion isn't quite like he was in the show, so there's that. Also, there are some Insecticon deaths in here- nothing too graphic though...

Orion stared at Cybertron, mouth gaping.

It was... _awful_. Everything was black and grey and dull and _dead_. There was no life left in the planet, as if Primus himself had simply  _died,_ or left; Orion didn't know how to feel about either scenario, wasn't sure if he could _believe_ it-

His spark throbbed painfully, his legs suddenly weak. "What happened?"

 _Megatron_ \- not Megatronus anymore apparently- didn't look at him, staring at the small artifact in his claws. "War."

Orion tried to swallow back his sorrow, following when Megatron started walking. He _tried_ to ignore the wasteland that was his home. It looked and felt like a giant graveyard.

They were silent for a while, mostly because Orion was trying to wrap his processor around how his home was a husk now. Should he be so trusting of all of these strangers? He had known Ratchet, and Soundwave, but that had been it besides Megatronus- and he had changed his designation, so perhaps even he wasn't the mech he had known. Everyone else was a stranger, and there was no telling what he couldn't remember and how that could harm him.

Of course, Megatron, or anyone for that matter, hadn't shown any hostility towards him. Perhaps there had been some animosity when he had briefly saw that silver seeker- he had seemed rather twitchy upon seeing Orion...

Orion had no idea what to think. He hadn't been told much of anything. All he knew was apparently he was a Prime, and they needed to find Vector Sigma. That was as far as his knowledge went, unfortunately.

Eventually all the questions chased the shock away enough for him to concentrate on _something_ \- or, more specifically study Megatron's form. He had many questions about this war that kept being mentioned, how he had managed to become a Prime of all things, and what had happened between him and Megatronus; but there was honestly one thing that was at the forefront of his mind. It was downright  _trivial_ compared to everything else going on, and a small part of him knew it should be let go.

But the longer he stared, the more he wanted to at least address it.

"Have you gained weight?"

Megatron physically twitched, but continued walking. Orion hadn't expected Megatron to be ashamed of it, so his curiosity peaked.

Orion knew it was a silly question- of _course_  the mech had gained weight. It was obvious the way his protoform spilled from his armor's seams, how much wider his waist line, hips and thighs were-

"I think you know the answer to that, Pax." Megatron's tone was short and angry, but Orion wasn't particularly afraid. He continued to watch Megatron walk, his aft obscenely large and...Orion had no idea how to feel about it.

If he _thought_ about it, it was actually...a _tad_ bit funny. Megatron had always been active, his form always powerful and the image of strength.

But now it was so soft, and...yes, Orion decided, funny. Out of all this madness he had woken up to, a fat Megatronus- Megatron- was the last thing he had expected. Megatron seemed to sense his amusement and his armor noticeably tightened around his protoform, EM field bristling. Orion watched in fascination. The softness was distracting, and he needed a distraction right now.

Megatron sighed, stopping. "You do realize why we're here, Orion? What we're doing?"

"No, I don't. No one's explained much of anything to me." It was Orion's turn to get angry- or at least let his frustration show a bit. Everyone was speaking as if he wasn't there, and it was starting to irritate him. Now that he was alone with Megatron though, there was no one else for him to ignore him for.

Megatron looked back at him, studying his face before turning and starting to walk again. "Fair enough."

There was silence for a little longer, and then Orion sighed. "Are you going to explain to me what's going on or-?"

"Are you going to stop _laughing_ at me?"

Orion couldn't promise anything, but he nodded as he caught up with Megatron. Up close, it wasn't...too bad. The softness seemed to pool in areas that accentuated Megatron's better features. Orion had always been more into harder lines and smaller waists but Megatron pulled off the extra weight well enough. It was a little odd that Megatron was even so sensitive about his extra mass. Megatronus had never been much about his looks... "I am sorry, old friend. I...will keep focused."

Megatron tucked his field in tight but otherwise seemed pleased with the answer.

"When we reach Vector Sigma, you will regain all of your memories, Pax."

"I guessed that much," Orion muttered as he looked at the glowing object in Megatron's claws. "I wanted to know of this war- what happened to us, Megatron?"

Megatron kept staring at the Key, his mouth set in that hard line again. "...What does it matter if you're going to get your memories back?"

Orion chuckled, but it didn't have a lot of actual amusement in it. "You always were good at that- dodging."

Megatron huffed, but his optics widened when the object grew brighter, the rhythm of the flashing getting faster. They looked up, and found themselves in Kaon. There was a large statue of Megatron standing above them, and Orion gaped.

"Nice statue," he mumbled as they walked under it and further into the ruins of what was once Megatron's home city. "I'm afraid this raises more questions-"

"That will have to wait. It's here." Megatron stopped before what looked like an entrance to a passageway that led underground. The larger mech blasted it open with his cannon, and simply stepped passed the rubble.

Orion followed, stepping over the rubble, when he heard something behind them and gasped when he saw a large, spiked creature- an _Insecticon_?

"Megatron-"

"Have no fear, Pax, they will not harm us." There was a smirk in that raspy voice as Megatron continued walking without even a glance back. Orion turned to see the large thing simply perched high above them, watching as they disappeared below the city.

Wait. _They_?

Despite Megatron claiming there was more than one beast, Orion didn't see anymore as they walked further and further under the city.

It was dark, the only light being the Key and their optics. Orion stayed close to Megatron the entire time- he was hearing noises in the dark around them. Megatron seemed unconcerned, so Orion tried to quell his fear.

That is until scraplets started falling down onto them.

Megatron cursed, crushing a few under his pede, blasting more as they fell. Orion gasped when they started chewing through his leg, and he went to grab them when Megatron informed him that he had blades in his arms. Orion retracted them, clumsily slicing the small creatures off of him.

He was pretty sure he had sliced into some of his own armor, but that didn't matter- there were too many scraplets and there was no way of getting rid of them-

"Insecticons!" Megatron bellowed as he continued crushing scraplets. Orion noticed there were quite a bit more scraplets on Megatron than him, and that probably had to do with his extra mass. He winced as he saw a couple chewing into the soft mesh at Megatron's thighs. Of course Megatron quickly did away with them, but the damage had been done, and more were going to take their places. 

 _Wait_ , why had Megatron yelled out for the Insecticons? There were none down here. Orion felt a sinking hopelessness as the scraplets continued to chew through their plating, and he yelled out when one managed to gnaw through the armor of his forearm- 

If Orion had listened hard enough, he would have heard a hum in the distance- he was preoccupied with trying to keep all of his exremities attached however, so that wasn't a thing he was paying much attention to. All he knew was that in the next few second the scraplets were leaving them and heading off behind him. He was gasping for cooler air as he turned, gaping in horror at the sight of a small, unsuspecting army of Insecticons being torn to bits by the scraplets. He looked at Megatron, who had simply started back on their original path.

He _hadn't_ just- _but_ -

"Megatron, how _could_ you?"

"It was us or them, and a Prime is far more important than a few Insecticons."

Orion decided he didn't like how cold he sounded, (even if what Megatron had just said wasn't something he would normally _ever_ _say_ , but Orion had no context to pull from, him being amnesiac and all) and made sure to keep his distance. He also tried to ignore the screams of the Insecticons behind them. Megatron grabbed his arm, though, and quickened his pace. "It won't be long before they'll be back for us. We should _hurry_."

Orion frowned, but did as he was instructed. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a large room, the floor pulsing with the same light as the object in Megatron's hand. Orion gaped as sections of the floor rose, the lights forming into what could only be Vector Sigma.

Megatron wasted no time with gawking, of course, and placed the key in an easily found fitted slot. The lights slowed, and as they stood there waiting the blinking grew less frequent. It was charging it- _amazing_ -

"It's taking too long," Megatron grolwed as he looked back from where they came. Orion felt his plating crawl as he looked back, too. Those scraplets had left them looking terrible, but fortunately hadn't gotten any main energon lines. Megatron was leaking more than he was, mainly due to the parts of his armor unable to hide his bulging protoform, but he didn't seem too troubled by it.

Of course he wouldn't. Orion found himself remembering the times Megatronus had come to see him all beaten and bloody with a smile on his face just happy to see him. That had seemed so long ago somehow...

They waited another ten minutes, and Megatron growled again. Orion was starting to get twitchy as well. How long would this take? Something as vast and ancient as Vectory Sigma surely had a lot of data-

The large thing let out a sudden ding and Orion quirked a brow as the blinking stopped, the dazzling blue light illuminating the room. He was glad it was finished but, that was _it_?

Megatron grabbed the object, wasting no time and turning to Orion. "Open your chest, Pax."

Orion jumped, suddenly nervous. Were they sure he was a Prime? Was this right? How was he to know-?

Megatron growled, subspacing the key and readying his cannon. Orion quickly turned, moving out of the line of that barrel. The scraplets had come back for them, and Orion felt his spark sink.

"Soundwave," Megatron snarled out loud. "We require a spacebridge."

Miraculously, a portal opened, and Megatron shoved Orion inside before a single scraplet could start chewing on him again. Not as lucky, Megatron jumped through after him, swatting and crushing a few of the creatures that had managed to latch onto his larger form.

They were back on Earth.

Megatron had pulled the Key back out, his face serious as he held it out to Orion. "Please," he murmured as he stepped close. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

That voice brought Orion back, and he smiled, tired but suddenly assured, and opened his chest. Megatron held the artifact close, and everything went dark.

...

Optimus awoke with one thing on his mind-

How had he been so cruel? He had been  _amused_ by Megatron's extra weight, had _shown_ that amusement.

Apparently as time went by his tastes had...changed.

The Prime sat up, looking for Megatron, but was met by Ratchet. He smiled, greeting the medic with a nod. He was asked if he remembered what had happened, and Optimus nodded once again. Oh, he remembered. He spotted Megatron leaning against the wall- they were back at the Autobot base, and something in Optimus swelled at the thought of his Autobots allowing Megatron back into their home. Could this mean-?

He would deal with that later. Right now he had to apologize- in private, of course, because Optimus imagined Megatron wouldn't deal well with an audience.

Optimus stood, frowning at the hole in his arm but quickly turning his attention back to Megatron. 

"If we could speak in private?" He asked quietly as he stepped near. Megatron had his field tucked in tight, and Optimus felt a small pang of guilt over that. He ghosted his hand over Megatron's as he urged him to follow him out into the hallway leading away from the main room. His team was watching, their fields a wall of concern and there was even some anger, and he tried not to flinch away from any of it. His Autobots should have been his first priority, but...

There was something in the way Megatron was standing, how protective of himself he was being- it wasn't quite right. There was also the matter of what this all meant now- Megatron hadn't shied away from retrieving Orion Pax's- _his_  memories, and had even risked being eaten by scraplets for him. It raised a lot of questions, and even more hope. But Optimus kept his own field close to him, unreadable for Megatron's sake for the time being.

Megatron followed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no write. I'm horrible at keeping multi-chapter stories going guys. ;_;
> 
> As always, this is super indulgent nonsense. Enjoy this short-ass update. :D I haven't given up on this story yet. It just looks like I have...ha ha........

Megatron knew he was over reacting, and that compared to everything that had happened, being upset about being made fun of should have been a nonissue, but he was upset.

Very upset.

Optimus had his hands on him the moment they were alone, stroking over his sides, and middle, and even being so bold as to touch his hips. Megatron allowed it for a bit before grabbing the mech's hands and quirking a brow. "Is now really the time for this?"

Blue optics stared intently into Megatron's, and he hadn't expected that. "Optimus," he said as he shifted. 

Optimus kept quiet as he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Megatron's, the larger mech sighing and just going with it. He didn't know when they would be able to do this again, with all that had happened in a matter of days. Unicron, memory loss, Megatron saving his enemy which was a pretty stupid move on his part even if they were partaking in the occasional interface-

Megatron tried to relax, Optimus's kiss getting more intense. They pawed at each other, Optimus more-so, and it was easier to stop thinking when the Prime had his hands all over him. Megatron pushed the mech against a wall, pushing the tips of his claws under his windshield, playing with the armor above his spark. He heard that deep voice groan and he grinned, his teeth grazing the others glossa and yes, that was another groan from the usually stoic mech.

Or, well, Optimus was stoic around everyone but Megatron. At least when Megatron was getting under his plating, anyway.

The fact that they were interfacing like a couple of sex-crazed newsparks while their armies- actually Optimus had more of a team than an army but whatever- were waiting for them to explain what had just happened, or what was going to happen, or why their leaders were suddenly so close-

There wasn't even a knock on the door as Soundwave and Ratchet walked in. Megatron pulled back, not even bothering to hide his disappointment at being interrupted. 

Optimus's ventilations stalled and Megatron could almost hear the transformation mechanisms in his helm engaging his battle mask. 

Soundwave shut the door for some privacy, not that it would do any of them any real good in such a small base but no one seemed to really notice. 

"What happens now?" Ratchet started, the old mech angry. Megatron moved to the side as Optimus pushed off the wall he had been pinned to. Optimus looked at Megatron. Oh, so it was like that. 

"We were working on a truce-"

"You were making out." Ratchet's voice was loud, and sharp, like he was talking to kids. Megatron didn't appreciate that, and he gave the medic a look. As usual, the little mech was not impressed. " _What happens now_."

"We are done fighting," Optimus said as he straightened. Megatron gave Optimus the look he had been directing at Ratchet. Soundwave moved his head ever so slightly, and if Megatron would have been paying attention to the mech, he would have noticed Laserbeak's wings twitch on the mech's chest as if he were about to separate from Soundwave. 

"For now." Every one looked at Megatron, and it was Optimus's turn to give him a look. Megatron made sure to show as many of his razor sharp teeth as possible when he spoke. "What makes you think we're  _done fighting_ after all these years-?"

"The fact that you two were  _just making out_ ," Ratchet said with a huff. 

"That doesn't mean that the war's _over_ -"

"But it means that you two aren't fighting, so what's the damn point of _us_ fighting-?"

"Enough." Optimus had his full-on Prime voice engaged, and Megatron was just as annoyed by it as he ever was. The room did quiet, though. "We are not fighting." He looked at Megatron expectantly. Megatron held out for a long few moments before activating his comm. 

He told Starscream to not attack any Autobot in the next few days. The seeker, to his credit, didn't ask why or argue, and hung up. That was odd, but Megatron would take it. 

The room was quiet for a few awkward moments, then Optimus put his hand on Megatron's large, swollen chest over his spark. 

"We are in the process of bonding."

That was just as shocking to hear for Megatron as it was to everyone else in the room. Megatron was about to ask what the frag Optimus was thinking when Ratchet hauled off and punched Megatron in the face. 


End file.
